Jeff Bennett
Jeffrey Glen "Jeff" Bennett (born October 2, 1962) is an American voice actor and singer, best known as the voice of Johnny Bravo in the series of the same name. He is also famous for voicing Petrie in The Land Before Time series from the second film onward, voicing Dexter's Dad in the Cartoon Network series Dexter's Laboratory, and being the current voice of Disney's Mr. Smee. He voices Crater in Motorcity Career Bennett voices various characters in movies, TV shows, and video games. His best-known voice role is in Johnny Bravo as the main character of the same name. From 2006 to the present, Jeff Bennett has voiced the role of The Man With the Yellow Hat in the PBS Kids TV series, Curious George. The series was awarded Daytime Emmys for Outstanding Children's Animated Program in 2008, 2010, and 2012.[2][3] Bennett played the same role in Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey!. In the TV series, Bennett also plays a farmer, Mr. Renkins, who is a neighbor to the country house where Curious George and The Man With the Yellow Hat often spend weekends. As of 2011, he is voicing the Joker and other characters on Batman: The Brave and the Bold, Dorkus on Planet Sheen, Keswick, Larry and Ollie on T.U.F.F. Puppy, Kowalski on The Penguins of Madagascar and Red Tornado on Young Justice. In 2012, he was awarded the Annie Award for Outstanding Individual Achievement for Voice Acting in a Television Production for his role as Kowalski.[4] He was also nominated for a Daytime Emmy Award, but lost to June Foray.[5][6] Filmography Animated roles *''Adventure Time'' - Choose Goose *''Afro Samurai'' - Hachiro / Foo *''American Dad!'' - Additional Voices *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' - The Huntsman / Jonathan Long / Councilor Kulde / King Hammer / Additional Voices *''Animaniacs'' - Baloney / Baynarts "Charlton" Woodchucks / Furman Flaxseed the Candy Store Owner / Henry III of France / Sherlock Holmes / Doctor Watson / John Smith / Captain Mel / Pablo Picasso / Singer of the Anvylania Anthem / King Henry the Third *''Batman Beyond'' - The 2-D Man / Stuart Lowe *''Ben 10: Alien Force'' - Magister Labrid / Forever Knight / Azmuth / Ghostfreak (Zs'Skayr) / Ultimo / Kraab / Rath (On Azmuth) *''Bonkers'' - Jitters A. Dog/ Mr. Doodles *''Bump in the Night'' - Gloog *''Camp Lazlo'' - Raj / Samson Clogmeyer / Commander Hoo Ha / Fred the Walrus / Additional Voices *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' - Mr. Boss / Mr. Fizz / Destructo Dad / Additional Voices *''Class of 3000'' - Principal Luna / Jan the Janitor / Sunny's Loch Ness Monster *''Curious George'' - The Man With the Yellow Hat / Mr. Renkins *''Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey!'' - The Man With the Yellow Hat Dan Vs. - Bernard / Buddy Starr / Mr. Bambridge / Police Officer / Prescott Richman IV / Security Guard / *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera'' - Sergio / Señor Siniestro *''Extreme Dinosaurs'' - Additional Voices *''Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends'' - Bendy / Adam / Moose / Bloppy Pants *''Green Eggs and Ham'' - Sam-I-Am (PC version) *''Fanboy and Chum Chum'' - Boog / Mr. Hank Mufflin / Sigmund The Sorcerer / Dollarnator / Necronomicon / Duke / Scrivener Elf / Man-Arctica / The Global Warmer / Additional voices *''Freakazoid!'' - Lord Bravery / Candlejack / The Hunts- *''Futurama'' - Additional Voices *''Gravity Falls'' - Summerween Trickster (episode 12) *''Histeria!'' - Lucky Bob, Napoleon Bonaparte *''Disney's House of Mouse - Smee'' *''The Amazing World Of Gumball'' - Richard *''The New Woody Woodpecker Show'' - Sarge Hogwash (from Chilly Willy on 2001 and 2002) *''Gargoyles'' - Brooklyn / Owen Burnett / The Magus / Lulach / Vinnie Grigori *''Jake and the Never Land Pirates'' - Smee *''James Bond Jr'' - I.Q. (Horice Boothroyd III), Scumlord, Nick Nack *''James and the Giant Peach'' - Additional vocalist *''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' - Dr. Hamsterviel / Slick / Experiment 020 *''Maya and Miguel'' - Andy's Father / Todd *''Megas XLR'' - Zarek / Drallag / Scalgar *''Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins'' - Johnny Cage *''Pepper Ann'' - Craig Bean / Dieter / Pink Eye Pete *''Phantom 2040'' - Maxwell Madison *''Queer Duck'' - Rev Vander Gelding / Additional Voices *''Regular Show'' - High-Five Ghost (Episode 101-205) / Additional Voices *''Road Rovers'' - Blitz *''Robot and Monster'' - Marf (Speaking Voice) / Snap Winsome *''Rugrats'' - Additional Voices *''Shaggy & Scooby Doo Get a Clue!'' - Dr. Phibes *''Shorty McShorts' Shorts'' - Frankie / Train Conductor (of the Boyz on Da Run 4-Parter) *''Space Goofs'' - Bud / Stereo *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' - Harold "Bill" Reginald *''Tak and the Power of Juju'' - Chief Zogsnob / Traloc / Gremlin Juju *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' - Dr. Sydney Orville Moist / Travoltron / Additional Voices *''The Batman'' - Ragdoll / D.A.V.E. / Killer Moth *''The Emperor's New School'' - Papi Pepikrankenitz / Security Cam / Ipi / Topo, Tipo and Upi / Additional Voices *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' - Cletus / Additional Voices *''The New Batman Adventures'' - Jack Ryder / The Creeper / Jonathan Crane / The Scarecrow *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' - Kowalski / Additional Voices *''The Proud Family'' - Joseph (in the episode, "7 days of Kwanzaa") *''The Schnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show'' - Pith Possum / Tex Tinstar *''The Weekenders'' - Pizza Guy / Tish's father / Percy *''Time Squad'' - Jeremiah Tuddrussel / Johannes Gutenberg / Townsperson Leader *''Transformers Animated'' - Prowl / Ultra Magnus / Soundwave / Mixmaster / Grandus / Captain Fanzone / Angry Archer *''Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?'' - Principal Madman / Additional Voices *''Young Justice'' - Red Tornado / T. O. Morrow / Abra Kadabra / Alfred Pennyworth Film Television Video game roles *''102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue'' - Dipstick *''Baldur's Gate series'' - Xan / Drizzt Do'Urden / Cespenar *''Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks'' - Azmuth / Bellicus / Ghostfreak *''Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction'' - Azmuth / Kraab *''Bioshock'' - Dr. Steinman *''Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall'' - Johnny Bravo / Ace *''ClayFighter: Sculptor's Cut'' - Laughing Voice in Mudville Mansion *''Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2'' - Ripper Roo *''Fallout'' - Loxley *''Gabriel Knight: Sins of the Fathers'' - Sam / Uniform Officer / Artist / Bruno / Lucky Dog Vendor / Motorcycle Cop *''Ghostbusters: The Video Game'' - Spider Witch's Victim *''Kinect Disneyland Adventures'' - Smee, White Rabbit, March Hare *Kingdom Hearts'' series'' - The Mayor of Halloween Town (Kingdom Hearts) / Barrel / Smee / Merlin / Lumiere / Bashful / Gepetto (Kingdom Hearts 3D) / Beagle Boys *''Quest for Glory IV: Shadows of Darkness'' - Dr. Cranium / Igor / Bonehead / Ad Avis *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' and Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy - Jedi Knight as Kyle Katarn *''Star Wars: The Old Republic - Revan'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' - Brenn Tantor *''The Legend of Spyro trilogy'' - Cyril the Ice Guardian Dragon / Sparx's Dad (Flash) / Mole-Yair / Scratch *''Storybook Weaver'' - Hunter #3 / Bird Seed Announcer / Sneetches / The Bear / The Mayor *''Storybook Weaver Deluxe'' - Hunter #3 / Bird Seed Announcer / Sneetches / The Bear / The Mayor *''The Lost Vikings II'' - Baleog the Fierce *''Toonstruck'' - The Carecrow/ Jim / Spike / Woof / Outhouse Guard / The Robot Maker *''X-Squad'' - Judd *''Transformers Animated'' - Prowl Category:Cast